No Humanity
by MortalDarkness1990
Summary: Just as Elena switches off her humanity the world for her stops turning, its up to Damon to bring her back out, but he doesnt want her to feel the guilt of losing Jeremy any more. continuing on from episode 4x15 since we are on hiatus M For Future Content
1. He's dead

_He made me switch it off. My humanity. I mean I understand of the reasons why he made me. Jeremy is dead. Everyone is dead. Because of me. Mom, Dad, Jenna, John even John I care about. Isobel, Kol even, every supernatural creature is dead because of me. My brother was the last straw, without Damon I would have never flicked the switch. I'm a vampire without humanity. And I am going to have fun with it. _

Elena Gilbert had nothing in her hands as she left the burning house. Her brother in there, her journal, everything she wanted to leave behind. She didn't want to show her hurt so she turned off her humanity. She heard Stefan stop and turn around to look at the house, she couldn't bring herself to look back out so she continued walking away, leaving her human life behind. She followed Damon into his car and sat in there as he drove to the Salvatore Boarding House. She kept her eyes straight as she breathed in and out as her love drove. She felt Damon move a hand from the steering wheel and grab her hand. He clasped his fingers tightly around her hand almost as if to give her some form of hope. It was all gone though, her emotions, her caring, her hope, any little part of her being anything close to human was gone.

"Elena" Damon whispered as they pulled up to the Boarding House. She flicked her head to the side quickly and looked at him in the eyes. Damon was shocked, she was acting like Katherine. Her eyes lost the love they held. The emotion. They were plain, held nothing; just big and brown eyes stared back at him. The only little bit of emotion was a speck of love that cared for Damon that is all she wanted.

"I'm fine Damon, no questions" She spoke harshly. Her tone mimicking Katherine's. She was back as well, they had two Petrova's running around, both without humanity and a care in the world for violence. Elena was hungry but she would deal with that in the morning. She ripped her hand away from Damon's grasp and pulled she opened the door to the car and sped out.

Once inside she walked through the halls of the library and spotted Damon's whiskey. Not bothering with a glass she helped herself and drank until she felt Damon wrap his fingers around the base of the whiskey glass and held it. He drank from it and placed it down. The love radiating off them was outstanding. Stefan was in the room and he saw the way they looked at each other. He was upset. He lost his love but he went up to his room to mourn Jeremy – someone had to and it wouldn't be just Matt – and leave the two vampires to themselves.

Damon placed the whiskey down and led Elena to the couch. There they sat, Elena nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. Their hands intertwined as they linked and sat in front of the blazing fire. Elena moved her left hand onto Damon's thigh and looked up at him. There wasn't anything else either of them wanted to do. It was the passion from both of them. Their choices weren't the best at this kind of time but in the moment it felt like it was the best thing for the both of them.

Elena reached her hand behind Damon's head and pulled his head towards her. She loved him. She would never say it without humanity but he knew. He could feel it. Their lips finally met after what felt like forever. Elena moved to straddle Damon and pushed her face closer to Damon's tilting it slightly to the side to make the kiss even deeper. She felt Damon's tongue sweep at her bottom lip, more than the one time, practically begging for entrance, to which she allowed.

He lifted her up and pushed her against a wall, moving his head lower to nip at her neck. He could sense where this was going but he couldn't not at this point in time. He placed her down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He grabbed her hand and pulled her softly along with her to his room.

He placed her on the bed and went to get the clothes she had left here when she was living here. She didn't have any other clothes. He turned around to just Elena in her underwear and had to contain himself. He couldn't stop staring.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before Damon" She spoke walking up to him slowly and grabbed the pajamas from his hands and put only the top on and got into the bed. The blood red pillows and black comforter covered Elena as she sunk into them. She didn't feel their warmth though, or Damon's comforting arms, she felt hollow, no emotion.

Damon was there, next to her under the covers pulling her so her head lay on his chest. He kissed the head of brown straight hair that lay on his chest. He smoothed out her hair and held in his tears, he already heavily missed Jeremy. His gaming buddy and his drinking buddy were both dead. His girl owned no humanity because he made her switch it off. It would be easier for her. He knew that, and in the back of her mind she knew it to.

Elena knew nothing else anymore, no one was there, she had her friends but no family anymore. She kept repeating their names through her head and every once in a while the word _blood _ran through her head but she kept her hunger down. She still didn't want to kill but if she had to she would and she would relish in the joy of it. She moved her head from Damon's chest and started nipping at his neck, she wanted him but she knew he wouldn't tonight. Maybe later but no, not tonight.

She felt his hand snake to her ass and then to her thigh to pull her closer, he moved his head and started kissing her on her lips. He knew he shouldn't but his hand reached underneath her shirt to play with her stomach and straps of her bra. He wouldn't go further tonight and he thanked the Lord that Stefan had walked into the door and coughed to make him noticed.

"Sorry to interrupt but I believe we all need sleep" Stefan spoke to Elena and Damon in a compromising position bundled up in sheets.

"We do Elena" Damon said rolling off her and as Stefan sped out of the room he shut off the light hearing Elena huff. She moved her hand underneath Damon's shirt feeling every muscle of his perfectly sculpted abs. She moved her lips to his ear and licked it and bit on the lobe of his ear moving her body so one of his legs pressed against the insides of her thighs.

"Soon 'Lena, not tonight" He spoke his voice husky, as he ducked underneath the sheets and closed his eyes attempting at sleep for a night, one without little Gilbert alive. The first night back in Mystic Falls with only one Gilbert alive, if you could even say Elena was like that at the moment. They said their goodnights and attempted sleep.

Elena tossed and turned the whole night. She wanted Damon, she needed him but for now she would have to deal with just one night away from his perfect body. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Bloodbag

_[A/N] Thank you to the two reviews I received it meant so much that it already got a quick response and that is why I wrote the second chapter to continue it. Thank you and here is chapter two _

Elena's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings and past events. And then surprised herself by not caring. Her brother was dead, but she didn't feel anything. She got out of bed, Damon was already gone, and undressed and started a warm shower.

She had her hair in a bun on the top of her head and stepped into the warm water steaming off her olive skin. She lathered her body in soap and rinsed off. She used her facial scrub and then spent ages standing under the warm water running through the Mystic Falls drains.

She stepped out of the steam that travelled through Damon's bathroom not bothering with a robe as she had her clothes in the room and would put them on fast. But she was stopped by Caroline in a bathrobe, – obviously wanting to shower – Stefan and Damon all looking at her like she had killed someone. Then she remembered she was naked in front of them.

"What, it's nothing you guys haven't seen before" She commented as Stefan and Damon exchanged looks and Damon smirked.

"Okay guys show is over" Damon said shoving everyone out of the room. He turned back at Elena, fuming with rage. Asking what game she is pulling? Why she is walking out naked?

"Why Elena?" He asked taking her face between his hands. He asked again before she could reply he let go of her face and walked out of the room leaving Elena there cold and naked. She searched around for clothes, she found an old top of Damon's, some black skinny jeans and red heals. She tied the ends of Damon's top to give her a more feminine look but still grudge.

Her style today was different; she curled the ends of her hair and made her hair have more volume. She walked out of the bathroom with a kick in her heels and a strut in her step as she walked past Damon who stopped her.

"You look like Katherine…what happened Elena?" He asked, his voice thick with un-shed tears which she could see building in his eyes.

"Changed my look up a little, you like?" She asked noticing Stefan in the room. _Perfect _she thought as she moved her hand around and kissed Damon hard on the lips. To which he responded to well.

_Least her kisses haven't changed_ he spoke to himself as he got lost in the though of Elena's lips moving against his. He moved with her upstairs still attached to her lips as he pushed her onto his bed to which had just become their bed for them.

He pinned her down, interlocking his hands with hers and pushed it onto a pillow as he kissed her hard. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and excited a moan out of Elena, a sound that made Damon's ego swell.

They spent what seems like forever kissing, but to which was really only five minuets. She stood up quickly and smoothed her hair.

"I'll be late for school sugar, I plan on getting back onto the cheerleading team" she spoke as Damon smirked she sped out of the house and ended up a street away from school. She walked into the school and all heads turned her way.

Wolf whistles and shouts of her name filled the halls before Matt stopped her. She wondered what he wanted now but then she remembered Jeremy and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Hey Elena"

"Hey Matt" she said smiling still with a harsh non-human tone filling her voice.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay with Jeremy and everything" He said placing a hand on her shoulder then ended up pulling her in for a warm embrace. She hugged him back, leaning her head against his shoulder and breathed in his musky scent.

"I'm fine Matt, now if you excuse me I plan on getting back to a regular routine again" she said pulling back and smiling at him before she walked past him and into the bathroom.

She compelled everyone out except one girl to which she compelled her not to scream. Elena's face morphed into her vampire form and she sunk her teeth into the girls neck.

Her teeth sunk deep into the soft flesh of the human's neck. The blood rushed down her throat and filled her throat thick. The warm blood filled her as she unlatched from the girls neck. She had a scarf in her bag and tied it around the human's neck.

"You will forget that you saw me in here, you hit yourself and you wont remember me feeding from you" Elena compelled her, hearing the girl speak back to her in monotone repeating what she said. As soon as the girl left she re-locked the door and cleaned herself up.

The blood was still running down her chin and luckily not on her clothes, she heard the door handle shake then open _damn another vampire. _She spoke to herself as she saw Damon walk through the door.

"Really Elena? Feeding at school? Why didn't you take a bloodbag?" He asked fiercely looking at her in her eyes, fear ran through his. He was losing his girl; he realized that her humanity made her Elena, no humanity made her hollow. Not the girl he had fallen in love with, but a girl he never wanted her to be.

"I was hungry, freshmen are delicious and bloodbags are for wimps. It is better from the vein" She walked to his side and whispered in his ear "it's better this way" she moved her hand onto his torso and nipped at his lobe. She strolled out of the bathroom with her head held high, plum colored lips and a strut in her step.

She got to her locker and collected her books for first period until she was stopped by more people sending their condolences about Jeremy and the fire. She waved them off with her signature smile and entered her history class.

She didn't listen to her teacher, she just sat and thought of how quickly she could rip every single persons throat out. She was able to get through the whole period without her face turning into her vampire form but sped out in a fast human speed out of the classroom so she could run outside to the stoner pit.

Once there she lay on the seats the scent of smoke and alcohol filled the air as she saw someone in a hoodie with curly brown hair walk up to her. The brunette had dark shades covering her eyes and grabbed Elena by the wrist and pulled her away from the stoner pit. Elena was confused as to who this was. Then the brunette ripped off the shades and pulled down the hoodie and ran with vampire speed and tossed Elena in a bare patch of grass is the forest.

"Elena Gilbert alone at last. It has been to long, I think it is time you and me had a little chat" The brunette revealed herself…it was Katherine Pierce.

_[A/N] yeah I brought her into it have fun reading xoxo _


	3. Katherine

_[A/N] thank you for all the reviews, guys I am a dancer, student and a tumblr addict so I will update as much as I am able to. I'm happy I brought Katherine into it, this is hard to write but I plan to have fun with it. _

She was here, why was Katherine here? Elena was of a confused state. Knowing who Katherine was a why she does the things she does almost scared Elena.

"What are you doing Katherine?" Elena hissed out and stood up, brushing the dirt and grass off of her body. She was ready to lunge at Katherine until she held a box in her hand throwing it around.

"Little Elena. I thought you would want the cure. Little Jeremy tasted so sweet as he gave his blood to Silas I was able to obtain the infamous cure." Katherine teased as she held onto it tight as she walked around Elena. Toying with the ends of Elena's hair as she circled her like a lion would it's prey. It almost scared Elena, she wanted the cure, yet without her humanity she wouldn't tell anyone.

Katherine mentioned Jeremy, and Elena became furious. She slowly morphed into her vampire form. The feeling of blood rushing up to her eyes, filling every blue and red vein that circled her eyes became noticeable as her fangs elongated. Showing themselves after being hidden for only a short amount of time. She growled at Katherine who actually stepped back. Surprised though, not out of fear.

"Little Elena has turned off her humanity. This is a treat. Still want the cure?" she strung her words out and held the box with the cure inside. Elena didn't budge. She just growled at Katherine. She had mentioned her brother and for that she would pay. Cure or not Elena wanted to hurt Katherine for what she did. Even without humanity Elena needed some form of revenge, and without a care in the world she was ready to kill.

But Katherine was stronger, always had been and always will be. Elena tried to pull at Katherine's curls but then Katherine grabbed Elena by the throat and held her above her height.

"You still want it. Or your brother back? He is tasty. It's enjoyable. Watching you suffer, trying to be me. The heels, the little curls in your hair. You seem as if you are trying to get Damon into bed with you" She taunted. Elena got angry, infuriated. She screamed at Katherine getting out of her grip and put her into her's holding her against a tree.

"Shut up just shut up!" Elena shouted in Katherine's face, kicking her in her stomach and grabbing the cure from her hand.

"Now I have the cure." Elena spoke looking at Katherine dead in the eye.

"And I don't want it" she said throwing it into the distance and watched Katherine speed after it, which was her turn to leave as she ran back to the Boarding House. Katherine outraged Elena to her wits end. She got a glass and started to pour herself a glass of bourbon. As she poured someone cleared their throat making themselves known behind her. She turned around and saw him.

"Stefan. What are you doing here?"

"well I saw you leave the school grounds and thought you were coming home, so I waited for you to come back to ask if you are fairing okay?" he spoke, sympathy filled his voice and eyes as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sick of people asking that" she roared as she threw Stefan across the room and drank her bourbon.

"you may have turned off your humanity Elena, but it is fighting through, I can see it. soon you will snap and there must be consequence for that" he spoke looking at her placing a hand on her cheek, he may have been mad, he may have been scared but he still cared for Elena. The pain she was going through, he could see it fighting to break through but she shut off her humanity.

"Stefan just stop okay! I don't care" she spoke as she stormed up stairs and slammed the door. She was fighting the pain soaring through her chest. She refused to have it out, her humanity was off, why wasn't she staying strong? Why wasn't she happy?

"stupid sire bond" she said, that had to be the reason why it was all like this. Why she stayed this way. He only said to turn off her humanity, but even the sire bond had to have had holes right? Her humanity was fighting back through, it was her nature. Her life was always centered around her emotions and how she cared. Her compassion. Her self-love. Her caring nature had just been ripped away from her as she became a vampire and shut off her humanity.

She was scared she was going to become like Katherine. She didn't want to be. But she knew that it would one day happen. She was a vampire without humanity. She had to be her.

She hadn't realized how much time had passed as she stared at the clock and she never noticed the sun go down, she was brought out of her trance by feeling something on her neck. She turned and saw Damon kissing it, holding her waist close to his body. She threw her head back, giving him more room and rested it on his shoulder. She felt his hand move up her body to the swell of her breasts and then back down to her hips then down her thighs then back up to have a tight grasp on her hips. She didn't notice he had turned on music but did as soon as he swayed his hips to the side and pulled hers along with her.

"Rough day?" he asked with his husky voice making her melt a little inside.

"Rough life" she responded moving around to kiss his neck moving her hands along his abs pulling him closer to her body as the moved in their room in time to the music. She loved the taste of his skin, it was sweet and she could never get enough.

"need a massage?" he asked rolling his knuckles across her lower back which made Elena moan out and nod her head against his neck as she continued to kiss it. he pulled her up by her hair and kissed her on the full.

Her lips molded against his as she moaned into his mouth which she got a groan in return. He picked her up so she sat on his hips, wrapping her legs around his torso as she ground against him so her head was higher and she bent her head down to kiss him.

His hand moved harshly along her thigh as he walked her over to their bed and tossed her down. He hovered above her as he kissed her carrying his weight on his hands. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull his lower body closer to hers. She loved him being close to her.

"Well that is interesting" said a familiar voice from the other side of the room. Elena and Damon stopped in their sexual activities and turned and looked at the source of the voice.

"Kol?" Elena questioned

"Miss me darling?"


End file.
